His First Milk and Cookies
by MoreThanWants
Summary: Just a little fluff to let you all know I'm still alive and shipping. Little bits of Outlaw Queen, even though they're trying to be subtle, the dears. I just had this image of Roland with his mouth covered in Oreo's that all...


His First Milk and Cookies WIP

They had been in Storybrook nearly three weeks now. Robin and his son Roland were still staying at Granny's, but spent most of their time either at Regina's mansion (where she shamelessly spoiled Roland rotten), or at the Charmings' (where Snow did the same). Henry loved having a younger kid to show around, pulling out his old toys and games and teaching Roland how to use them.

He particularly enjoyed the big toy clock that made animal noises. Much to everyone's chagrin.

Robin and Regina were chatting over cups of coffee gone cold from being ignored, each keeping one eye on the boys playing in the living room, when Henry staggered over. He'd been sitting cross-legged next to Roland while the little boy made the clock play the sound of a horse over and over again for so long that his legs had fallen asleep and his ears were ringing. Maybe the clock wasn't such a good idea, he thought for the tenth time that day.

"_Neeeigh_," went the clock. Roland cackled and spun the hands again.

"Hey Mom," Henry smiled as his mother's eyes brightened a little and she turned to him, "I'm getting kind of hungry. Could I have a snack?"

"Sure honey. What do you want?" Regina stood and walked around the island to the fridge. "Carrot sticks? A fruit cup?"

"Uh…" Robin grinned at the young boy's hesitation. What kind of snacks were those? "Milk and cookies?"

Regina leveled her best mother's gaze at him, making him squirm in place for a moment before relenting with a smile and pulling the milk from its place in the door. "Three." she said as Henry rushed to the pantry.

"Ms. 'Gina? Wot's milks an' cookie?" asked Roland, ambling into the kitchen, dragging an old stuffed dog of Henry's.

Robin chuckled. "_Milk_ and _cookies_, lad. You've had them before."

"Nu-uh," Roland replied, shaking his little body from side to side. Regina arched an eyebrow at him from her place at the counter. "I mean, no I haven't." Besides spoiling him rotten, Regina had been teaching him proper grammar and manners. Slowly but surely.

"You've never had milk and cookies before, Roland?" Henry asked incredulously, looking askance at Robin, who shrugged.

The little boy shook his head again and had to wipe his bangs from his eyes. He turned them on Regina, putting his best beggar's pout on. "Can I have some, please, Ms. 'Gina?"

She was already pouring another glass. "You can have three."

Fifteen minutes later, she was regretting that decision. The three of them: Robin, Regina, and Henry stood at the entrance into the living room, watching as Roland _literally_ bounced off the wall. He hit the floor and rolled, laughing, and popped back up, only to tackle the stuffed dog two seconds later.

"I swear I didn't mean for this to happen," Henry said apologetically, looking at his mother. She waved a hand dismissively, not even looking at him.

"I…I've never seen him this rambunctious before," Robin muttered, shaking his head. "He's always been a little spirited, but never like this."

Regina shook her head, still speechless. Roland was four. How in the world did a four year old get _that much_ energy from three cookies?

_You had a four year old once,_ said an amused sounding voice in her head. _How did you deal with it?_

"We can't let him outside; we'd never catch him then," she thought aloud.

"And if he stays inside he could break something," Henry agreed, matching his mother's wince.

"If we were in the Forest, I'd slip him poppy seed dust somehow," Robin said.

_Poppy seeds…put him to sleep…._

She snapped her fingers. "Got it. Henry, go pick a movie. Robin—" She smiled much too sweetly at him, "—go catch your son." She couldn't help the giggle—_giggle—_that bubbled up out of her throat at the look on his face.

It took them another ten minutes to get Roland settled down enough to actually sit on the couch as Henry explained what a movie was. He was pinned between his father and Regina, who had one arm wrapped around him (which just so happened to cause her shoulder to rest against Robin's). Robin alternated between tickling him in the belly to catching and releasing his hands to tugging gently at his bangs, all the while creeping one arm over the back of the couch to rest behind Regina, who pretended not to notice.

Henry had chosen _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_ to watch, because it had enough loud noises and colors to keep Roland entertained and because the music was cool. And the magical effects weren't _that_ bad when compared to the real thing. He sat on the floor at his mother's feet, resting his head against her knee as the opening credits rolled.

Regina let one hand trail through her son's hair as the other tickled Roland one more time. He giggled quietly and cuddled closer to her. As the movie progressed her head grew heavier and heavier, finally coming to rest against Robin's shoulder. Her eyes closed as the mops came to life.

Henry chanced a look over his shoulder as the final battle ended. Both his mother and Robin were asleep, Regina with her head on his shoulder and he with his head back, mouth slightly open. Roland grinned down at him from his place between them, mischief and glee sparking in his brown eyes. Henry smiled back before turning back to the movie. He lifted his hand, palm up, for Roland to high five.

"Good job, kid."


End file.
